Jonathan Blaze (Earth-416274)
Johnathon Daniel "Johnny" Blaze is a stunt motorcyclist who sold his soul to the Devil. He became possessed by the fiery demon known as Zarathos and become Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance, a superhuman being possessed by a lust to punish the guilty and damn their souls. Character traits As Johnny Blaze Johnny is a good person cursed with a sense of guilt for the death of his father and is angry for having been tricked by Mephisto. He tries the most dangerous stunts, wanting to prove to himself that he is actually doing all the stunts himself, and not Mephisto or the Rider preventing him from dying before he fulfills his contract. He is also humorous, sarcastic, somewhat cynical and strong willed. Johnny is a skillful stunt driver, the best on field, and he acts as a daredevil in everything in his life. He has a sort of addiction to candies, which he consumes in enormous quantities. He also has quirks, as he drank water from a pitcher in a public restaurant. As Ghost Rider The Ghost Rider is tough, ruthless, merciless, nearly emotionless and consumed a lust to punish the guilty. Therefore, he cares more about punishing the guilty than it does protecting the innocent. While the Rider used to have no conscience and only "hunger" according to Johnny, it does have a sense of humor and sometimes acts somewhat cartoonish. He mockingly waged his finger at a cop that dislocated his jaw with a baton after putting it back in without any problems, laughed when he landed in a river and could still ride it as if it were land, and shouted "Ye Hah!" when he lassoing a helicopter. Also, every time that Johnny transforms into the Ghost Rider, he is almost always laughing maniacally and viciously, as the Rider's personality takes over the body. He is also quite aggressive in his behavior, as after he lassoed the helicopter chasing him, he said "You're pissing me off!" to the pilot, who apologized in fear before he was released. He also continued to make quips, hum and laugh or giggle maniacally while in combat or killing others. He is also shown acting animalistic in his some of his mannerisms and posture, as he was shown growling, snarling and even roaring. However, despite being its monstrous behavior, it shares Johnny's mannerism, ability to feel emotion and most notably his love for Roxanne Simpson. His feelings for her affected the Rider that his flame turned blue and calm and he tried to walk to her before he was shot repeatedly, which changed him back and caused him to make a wall of fire agains the police who shot him. His fire changed blue again when he was near her, and he hid his face in shame of what he was, while she was able to touch him without being burned. Equipment *'Hellcycle:' A motorcycle which can be transformed by hellfire whenever he becomes Ghost Rider. As it is enchanted, it can move only any surface, wether vertical, upside down or even on water. *'Ghost Rider's Hellfire Chain:' Utilizing an length piece of chain he found upon his first time as Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider's chain has become a mystic weapon capable of transforming into a wide variety of different weapons. Chain Functions *'Mental Commands:' The chain obeys the mental commands of Ghost Rider. When inactive it will link to itself in a loop so that it can be worn as an accoutrement to Ghost Rider's clothing. When Ghost Rider wills it to do so it separates to form a multipurpose weapon. *'Variable Length:' The chain is capable of mystically extending to greater lengths, it's upper limits are unknown. *'Lasso:' With the chain gripped at one end, the other can be used to ensnare a target in a manner similar to a lasso. It is also capable of being used as a whip, but it is also strong enough to break and cut through objects and people. In fact, it can become super heated to burn through its targets or even turn them into molten liquid. *'Hellfire: '''In addition, he can apply hellfire to it to use it to incinerate his enemies and other targets. It can therefore become super-heated to burn through its targets or even turn them into molten liquid. Powers and Abilities Powers In human form, Johnny does not possesses any super-human power. But, as the Ghost Rider, he's the supernatural combination between human host and experienced motorcyclist Johnny Blaze and the demonic Zarathos. As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses a variety of supernatural powers. '''Demonic Transformation:' Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into Ghost Rider at will. These transformations can either involve Johnny's flesh turning to fire or his flesh burning off at various speeds. At one point, Johnny's body erupted with flames like a grenade, (which did not affect his clothing) revealing the Rider. The transformation is more painful when it is delayed or when the flesh burns off, though sometimes, the Ghost Rider's personality has already taken over, rendering the transformation seemingly painless. However, with each transformation, while slowly transforming, Johnny usually has laughed maniacally or as the Rider's personality takes over. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. However, he has begun to gain control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. The power of Ghost Rider depends on who is in control over Ghost Rider (Johnny and the spirit inhabit the same body, but while transformed Ghost Rider is in control, Johnny Blaze only influences it's decisions to an extent as he takes the "back seat" except when he sees Roxanne, he effectively calm down, shown when his flame shrinks and turns harmlessly blue. So in a way, it may be the type of psychological condition like with the Hulk whenever he sees Betty). Carter Slade has stated Ghost Rider is powerful, however, it is unknown how powerful. Nonetheless, Johnny Blaze, as Ghost Rider, is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, while Ghost Rider, is for all intents and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where Ghost Rider was able to defeat Blackheart as Legion in battle; Ghost Rider is one of the most powerful beings in the Marvel Universe. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons or maybe more. He can effortlessly lift a person, or even an elemental demon, from the ground and send them flying through the air, all with one hand. His strength is matched only by the greatest of demons, while he can overpower lesser demons. With this strength, Ghost Rider was able to beat all of Blackheart's minions and Blackheart himself as Legion. He was even shown to be able to effortlessly pull a helicopter from the sky with his chain. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. *'Superhuman Durability:' In human form, Johnny is the same like any human being and is subject to the same vulnerabilities, as shown when Slade had to stitch him up. Still, in human form, he cannot be injured fatally and survived every incident he experienced as a daredevil. However Johnny Blaze, while as Ghost Rider, is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of bodily damage as he has taken blows from beings such as Blackheart with no sign of pain or discomfort. Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, explosions, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him, bounce off his bones or burn away due to the level of hellfire emitted from him. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, if his being is ever damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows Ghost Rider to instantly regenerate any and all damage done without any discomfort or any evident pain. However, this is not extended to Johnny in his human form, while Johnny is able to survive fatal accidents without lingering side effects. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider is a powerful pyrokinetic and possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even transform a regular motorcycle into an tricked out one that could ride on any surface, even on water. He has used his hellfire to enchant a normal chain he found, as well as making a shotgun shoot fireballs and turning a crane into a powerful flaming mech that caused explosions when hit against the ground. He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful. After being shot in the mouth with an automatic machine pistol, the bullets vanished in the fames on his body and quickly he vomited the rounds back at his opponents as molten metal. *'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider made a normal chain mystical with his powers and made it capable of superheating or cooling instantly, growing in length, cutting and burning through almost anything, or even twirl as fast as helicopter rotor blades. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider's most powerful weapon, as stated by Slade, is the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. this abilty left the eyes completely burnt the victim in catatonic state, worse than death, which is said to be the "burning" of the soul. Abilities *'Expert Stunt Rider:' Blaze is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Although he's had no proper training, Blaze is a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. *'Occult Knowledge:' Ghost Rider possesses knowledge of the occult and supernatural. Category:Quentin Carnival members Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-5536112 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Kale Family Category:Magic Immunity Category:Pain Suppression Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demonic Form Category:Regeneration Category:Blaze Family Category:Size Alteration Category:Sold their soul to Mephisto Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Flaming Body